Letters from Fred
by nicoleex
Summary: Ever since her first week at Hogwarts, Hermione had been receiving letters from an unknown source. What happens when she gets her very last letter from none other than Fred Weasley? idea from WeasleyForMe from the Twin Exchange forum.


**Idea: Most likely post-Hogwarts, Fred admits to doing something that Hermione always wondered about... either something nice that was done anonymously for her or something like that.**

**From the twin exchange, idea from WeasleyForMe.**

Sitting in the burrows kitchen, Hermione sighed once more.

"Hermione, if you sigh again, I'm going to throw this vase at you." Ginny grumbled, head resting on the counter, eyes closed and hand pointing at a vase not too far from Ginny's person.

"I'm sorry" Hermione complained, whining. "I'm just So, Bored."

"Yeah, me too, but what are you going to do about it" Ginny said, opening one eye looking straight her Hermione.

"I don't know" Hermione began to sigh, but stopped herself when she heard Ginny pick up the vase.

"I'm going to our room" Hermione said as she ran out the room.

"Yeah you do that" Ginny muttered to her back, forcing herself to move. She was hungry so she set to making herself something to eat.

Hermione threw herself on to her bed and closed her eyes, thinking of Hogwarts and how, if she was still there, she'd have a library to be bored in instead of the bedroom she currently resided in.

Remembering the small plain box she had hidden in her draw, Hermione pulled herself off her bed and sat herself at the deck chair. Opening the bottom draw, Hermione pulled the brown box from its hiding place and smiled to herself as she removed the lid, revelling envelopes that dated back to her very first week at Hogwarts.

Flipping through them, she found said letter, opened it and read it back to herself.

_Hermione_

_You don't know me but I thought I'd send you this to make sure you know that you aren't alone. _

_That idiot Ron doesn't know what he's talking about. You aren't insurable and even though your wicked smart, you're not trying to show off. I know that and so does he; he just… doesn't like to be shown up. How are your classes going anyway?_

_I can't reveal myself to you because, well. I kinda have a reputation around here and I'm not really known for being particularly nice so, let's talk in letters yeah? I'll send a school owl with some sweets and tell it to wait around for your reply okay? Sorry I can't talk in person. I really want to make you happy here._

_Sincerely, _

_Your friend._

Hermione smiled at the hand written letter. After all these years she still didn't know who her secret pen pal was. Although she truly wished she knew who it was so she could thank them properly.

Finding the letter she had receive next wasn't a hard task, Hermione being Hermione she kept her special letters in order, pulling the parchment out, she read through the words her smile widening.

_Hermione_

_Your handwriting is magnificent! It certainly puts mine to shame. _

_How's your first month at Hogwarts been? Better after being attacked by a troll, better I'd hope. Especially now your friends with the famous harry potter! And I'm intrigued as to why you've become friends with idiot Ron Weasley too; I know how difficult he can be. Mind you he does come as a package with harry, so I guess I can't blame you too much. Kidding, of course._

_You're amazing to get all your spells right on the first try! I know it took me at least four to get my first years spells, and Ive been around magic my whole life!_

_Anyway, I'm just happy you're alive and well, happy to see you making friends and smiling. You have a beautiful smile by the way; you should show it more often. _

_Eagerly waiting your next letter,_

_Your friend._

Skipping to the last letter she had gotten in her first year, Hermione read through it fondly.

_Dearest, Hermione_

_ How does your brain even work so well under pressure! How in merlin's pants did you recall that devils snare hates sunlight when Ron was about to be crushed to death? You're fantastic you are. Although, truth be told I would've let him be smothered... but then where would we be without little Ronniekins._

_And well done by the way, for winning the house cup. I know you technically didn't get the winning points but you sure as hell got them up there. You're so smart Hermione. It makes my head hurt thinking what it'd be like with a brain like yours. But I'm undoubtedly proud of you._

_Looking forward to your next letter, _

_Your friend._

She remembered when she first read that letter, it made little first year Hermione beam with pride. Someone understood her and like her for exactly who she was. Hermione remembered that she often wished that the unknown person would just show himself already and be her friend properly. It was exhausting being the bud of jealously from other students but Hermione knew they didn't have classes together because the unknown face was at least a third year. Hermione had narrowed it down to a third year, Gryffindor boy because she just knew no girl who would write like that, it was the persons first year going to Hogsmead (he'd told her all about it in his letter) and from the pride she felt radiating off the letter when she had read about how happy he was that Gryffindor had won the house cup.

Hermione was looking though the other envelopes when she found her favourite one from her fourth year. She opened it and read it over once more

_Hermione._

_You look absolutely stunning._

_Yours, _

_I'm wishing I was more than a friend._

Hermione couldn't help it and she sighed again, though this time it was through pure happiness.

The sign off had changed from 'your fiend' since that letter and changed to 'admirer' and Hermione's heart swelled every time she read the word. Hermione had since tried to figure out who her admirer was but never fully accepted her conclusion, pulling out a single piece of paper from the plain brown box; she looked over it with a frown. It read

_FRED WEASLEY. _

_-Was third year (told me about going to Hogsmead for the first time while I was in my first year)_

_-Gryffindor (was happy and proud when we the house cup in my first year)_

_-Pure/half-blood (has been around magic his whole life)_

_-Knows Ronald well (evident from the way he talks about him)_

_-Calls Ron, Ronniekins (only Fred and George call him that.)_

_-George has been in a relationship with Angelina since after the yule ball._

Putting the letters back in there box, and sliding the box back into hiding, Hermione wondered back down to the kitchen. Noting her friend's absence, Hermione took to making herself a bit to eat before she decided to read in the living room. Just as Hermione brought the subject of her desire to her mouth, she turned to see the none other than Fred Weasley walk into the kitchen.

Blushing she quickly bit into one half of her sandwich and chewed while she was him glide over to her.

"Hey Hermione" he smiled, too nicely for her liking.

"Hi Fred" she looked at him through slightly squinted eyes, suspicion evident.

"Now, now, no need to look at me like that, I come in peace" he smiled even wider, lifting his hands up to try and prove his point. Hermione not relaxing one bit, she chose to take another bite instead of answering.

Fred leaned his elbow against the counter her plate was making home to and look at her innocently.

"I found something interesting just now" he spoke, looking at his nails, faking nonchalance.

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?" Hermione asked, curiosity taking control.

"I found a certain list, certain witch forgot to hide away." He said turning to look at his other hand "I spotted my name at the top so I figured I'd give it a quick read" his voice dripping with false boredom.

At first Hermione was thoroughly confused. _What in the world is he talking about? _ She questioned herself. Fred almost laughed at the look on her face as she tried to figure out what Fred meant.

Slowly, her face morphed into pure horror at what she now knew he'd seen. _Oh merlin_. Hermione's face turned beet red and she started to splutter her words

"You weren't supposed to see that.. Why did I leave it out.. Did I leave it out? .. What were you doing in Ginny room?" she fired at him, his smile never leaving his face.

"You left the door open dear Hermione. And yes, you did leave it out, in the open too. For all to see" he said, turning to leave the room before Hermione could stop him.

"Wait!" she called out but to no avail.

Sinking into her chair, Hermione was utterly embarrassed. He hadn't even waited for an explanation. Turning her attention back to her food Hermione noticed the other half of her sandwich had been replaced with an envelope. _Damn it Fred. _ She smiled. He'd taken her sandwich. Picking up the envelope she began to open it. Fear replacing the fond smile, her heart beating wildly.

_Hermione._

_I always said you were smart, from my very first letter actually. I'm just surprised you didn't figure it out earlier, and even if you did, why didn't you tell me? Or confront me about why I was writing you? I suppose for the same reason I didn't tell you who I was. Fear. I was scared you would laugh in my face. I know , Hermione Granger would never!_

_But now it's out in to open, I want to say that everything I wrote in my letters to you were completely true. From how beautiful you are to how much I care about you. I really was scared id lose you in your second year, and at the time I didn't know why, but over the years, I started to figure it out._

_I love you._

_I love you Hermione Granger._

_Could I be yours?,_

_Fred Weasley._

Hermione could help the tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe what she had just read. Hermione had a crush on Fred since third year, she looked over toward Fred and George one morning at breakfast and was completely shocked to find she had fallen for his charms and couldn't seem to look away from his smile. She was head over heels for the boy.

Hermione was startled to find Fred had come back into the room and was now holding her to him, stroking her hair.

"I didn't want to make you cry, blimey Hermione, I wouldn't have said anything if it was going to upset you" he said into her hair.

"Oh be quite you daft idiot. I'm happy" she said, smiling a watery smile up at him.

"I take it you feel the same?" he questioned. Hermione could practically cut through the nervous energy that was coming off of Fred with a butter knife.

"Of course I do!" she laughed. "I love you, Fred." She whispered against his shoulder. Cheeks reddening slightly more every second.

"And I love you, Hermione." He beamed at her, leaning down to capture her lips with his own. At first Hermione was shocked at the sudden contact but was quick to respond to the show of affection leaning into to the sweet kiss and signing happily.

"Hey Hermi.." the couple broke apart to find Ginny completely frozen in place, mouth open in mid-sentence. Suddenly, her face broke out into a huge smile. "George!" she screamed running from the room toward the stairs "you owe my ten galleons!" her voice carried back into the kitchen as feet pounded steps.

Laughing, Fred leaned back to Hermione, giving her a quick peak on the lips.

"She's got a big mouth." Fred smirked.

**Hey everyone! Here's a cute Fremione one-shot for you all. I really don't know why this website isn't full of this ship. They are totally made for each other! Any who, tiny rant over… I wanted to add my little piece. Thank you to WeasleyForMe for the idea (posted in the twin exchange) this popped into my head as soon as I read it. I hope you enjoyed it and id really appreciate your feedback! Thank you again!**

**Nicoleex**


End file.
